High school! What a bother
by secretkeeper17
Summary: Sammy's a 15 year old 10th grader. She's moves around constantly but has never wanted to move more than this. But, will her desicion back fire on her? Find out! Lemon but, not in early chappies!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So what's up people? Sry for the misleading other one. He he... But, this one is that one but kinda different. Enjoyz! Plz r&r!

Disclaimer: I ownz every1z! Yay!

High school! What a bother!

Light from the hallway flooded into my door. _What the hell is going on! Why is there so much fucking light? _ I thought miserably, sitting up in bed. I realized there was no point in going back to bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. I looked in my gold trimed body mirror. I have triple D cup boobs, wavy brown hair, lght skin and emerald green eyes. I glanced around my room. _Yep, I'm still in the same house. Not kidnapped in the middle of the night again. Not in heaven either. Great! _I thought. Ya,... I was once kidnapped by one of my dad's druken friends and raped... I ended up accidently killing the guy. I rubbed my hand against the back of my head. I gave an inoccent smile at myself in the mirror. As I rubbed my head I felt over the multiple scars on my head. I shuddered remebering the memories. Whippings from my dad for no aparent reason. Some from kicking him when he tried to have sex with me. My dad's messed up. I haven't called child protective services yet but, I have gotten as far as punching the number into the phone. I haven't had the guts to push send. But, today I promise you I will. I have had enough of my father.

I'm not going to be doing it today though. When we move. Which gladly, is today. Today's the last day I'm going to be at my miserable school which a whole other problem in my life. My school sucks like crap. I have no friends except for this one dude in the computer lab. His name is Tay. He's a nice dude. He's asked me out a couple of times but, I had to-sadly- turn him down. My dad would never allow it. I would never tell him more but, just that was enough for him to understand. He just assumed my dad wsa over protective. That's why Tay was my only friend. He doesn't pressure me or poke and bug me into telling him more. I smiled at the thought of Tay. I sure was gonna miss him. But, he promised he would Skype me so, at least that was good.

I snapped out of my trance. I glanced at the clock. 5:43 a.m. Great, just enough time to carry out phase one of my plan. The outfit! God! I never knew I could get so excited of clothes... Huh, guess I'll just have to flow with it. I scurried to my closet. I shuffled through my shirts to the very back of my closet. I pulled out a teal mini dress. It had black sequins on the bodice and a thin strip on the bottom. The lady at the shop I got it at said it was form fitting. I walked back over to my mirror and shimmied into the dress. Wow, the lady was right. The dress molded into every curve I have, which surprised me considering I didn't know I had curves.

My boobs were pushed up to my ears but I didn't care. I slipped on a pair of black 3 inch heels. I walked into the bathroom, my heels making a small clicking sound on the tile. I pulled my make up bag out from it's hiding place behind the plumbing. I pulled out two different kins of eyeshadow, blush, lip gloss and lipstick. I had a friend when I lived in Virginia. Her name was Anne. Anne danced competitvly and she showed me how to do the make up she wore on stage. It was called 'smaoky eyes' and that's what it looks like. It did my eyes and I loved them. I had perfected the technique over the years. I then applied some berry pink blush to my cheekbones and a shade or two lighter than firetruck red lipstick. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. At that moment I broke all the rules. The only make up allowed at school was skin toned eyeshadow and lip gloss nd chapstick. Small wedges, sneaker and ballet flats were the only shoes allowed. There had to atleast be 3 finger wide straps on any top or dress. And as you all know by know, my outfit doesn't complie to any of these rules.

I slipped a black and rhinstoned head band into my hair. I smiled as my hair was pulled away form my face. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I managed to get into the kitchen with out falling. I saw my father on the couch a bottle of whiskey in his hand. _Dad's been drinking again. Why am I not surprised? _I thought as I threw my hands up in the air. Just then I remebered something. Something very imprtant. My babay arrived today! I grabbed a set of keys off the dining room table and hurried to the door that lead outside to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey. I think you guys want to know what Sammy's "baby" is. One thing I can tell you is IT'S NOT A REAL BABY!

Disclaimer: Still own every1! Yay! No one wants to steal my characters! :)

High School! What a bother...

As I stepped into the garage I squealed. No, not because of the snake on my foot but becuase my baby actually was there. The shop owners didn't mess up again. Now, I'll tell you what my baby is. It's a red Ferrari with black flames. I hand-painted the flames on myself but, I just had my baby sent out to the shop for a perma-dry. I raised the garage door to get a better view of my baby. Four guys were hanging around the garage. One of them started to turn around but, the one next to him pulled him back and said, "Jerret look. This isn't the same girl that broke your nose. That one wasn't sexy like this one." He said pointing at me. Jerret put a sy smirk on his face. "Hey baby! Why don't you come over here and give papa some sugar?" Jerret called over to me. So, like the good little slut that I was so not I walked over there. I swayed my hips-causing my boobs to jiggle- and ran my fingers through my hair. The men whistled. I stopped next to Jerret. He was about to kiss me when- _CRACK!_ Blood spewed everywhere. It wasn't from my hand but, from Jerret's nose. The others looked at me like I was a demon. I looked down at my dress and made a clicking sound with my tounge. "You bad boy, you got blood on my dress." I said shaking my head at him. Blood was still pouring down his nose and I smiled at him. I hopped into my baby and put the key in the ignition.

It was purring like a kitten. I looked over and asked the men: "Would you any of you guys like some sugar?" I asked in a sexy voice. They shook their heads and ran away. Jerret had managed to get into the street before I blocked with my baby. "Yes, Jerret. I am the one. The one that broke your nose! And I seemed to have broken it again. You know that's not good for your bones Jerret. Could cause...permanent damage. Now, you know who at least what I did. But, who am I?" I asked cupping my hand around my ear. Jerret flew out a string of curse words. "Why thank you Jerret." I said before slamming the gas pedal. I drove away, still hearing Jerret calling me dirty names. I smiled as I replayed the incident in my head. **Good job sexy Sammy. **My inner self said to myself.


End file.
